Light fixtures, in particular light-emitting-diode (LED) strips with a mounting face for light fixtures located inside the adapter profile that is located between two spaced and confronting walls and diametrically opposed to an opening of the adapter profile.
Adapter profiles of for use in light fixtures are known in prior art. In a simple case, such an adapter profile can, for example, be a longitudinally extending extruded profile of U-section. Thereby the inner surface of the base of such a profile forms a mounting face for the illuminant or light emitter that extends between two side walls or brackets extending from the base.
For example, this type of adapter profile is in combination with LED strips in which a number of individual LEDs are lined up next to each other on a fixed or flexible printed-circuit board. The board can offer mechanical protection for the light fixture, just like cooling bodies, in particular when used in combination with LED light emitters or strips.
In adapter profiles known in prior art it is felt to be disadvantageous that they essentially have only one mounting position in which the adapter profile can be fastened, for example, on a wall or on a ceiling. This single mounting position is one in which, as a rule, the mounting face of the light emitter extends parallel to a wall or ceiling on which the adapter profile is fastened. The radiation property of a lamp that is formed by such an adapter profile is thus, relative to the wall or ceiling section at which the lamp is fastened, definitely specified and is essentially defined by the radiation angle of the light emitters located in the adapter profile relative to the mounting face and thereby simultaneously relative to the wall or ceiling that is parallel to it, at which the adapter profile is fastened.